Leo is the best leader ever
by therandomer5000
Summary: Title doesn't really suit the fic but it's the best I could think of.. ONE-SHOT! Leo is sick of his brothers not realizing what he does for them! R&R NOT A DEATH FIC BUT SPLINTER IS ALREADY DEAD FOR THIS! I don't hate Splinter.. honest!


**I've always thought that when Master Splinter died Leo would be strong for his brothers and would take over the father role so this in included in my fic enjoy xx**

* * *

**Leo is the best leader ever**

Leonardo could feel his blood begin to boil as Raph's mouth got the better of him, Mikey and Donnie seemed to have joined in.

Leo just let them shout.

_'Father.. why did you have to leave me to do this by myself?They just don't have any respect for what I do for this family!' _Leo thought bitterly.

''YOU JUST NEED TO RELAX AND LEAVE US ALONE!'' Raph's angry voice cut through Leo's thoughts, leo sighed tiredly,

_'I'm sick of this! They think I'm just trying to ruin their fun or annoy them! They don't know the responsibility I'm under!' _

_''_DUDE SERIOUSLY!'' Mikey yelled,

''LEO YOU CAN'T HOVER OVER US ALL THE TIME!'' Donnie growled, ''IT'S A PAIN AND A DISTRACTION!''

''WHAT'S THE POINT ANYWAY?'' Raph yelled. Leo could feel something snap inside of him but he refused to raise his voice.

''Point?'' Leo asked quietly, ''The point is to protect this family''

''WE'RE NEVER UNDER THE SITUATION OF NEEDING PROTECTED!'' Raph growled,

''No?'' Leo growled bitterly, ''So you didn't need me to fight that albino croc when we were kids? Donnie didn't need me to take that bullet for him last week when he was too busy trying to disarm a bomb and Mikey didn't need me when leatherhead's anger got the best of him and almost chucked him off the roof and into the river?''

''Well'' Mikey cringed, he knew they had been beaten.

''Do you have any idea what I do for this family?'' Leo growled darkly, he refused to look at his brothers, ''Who's the one that chased the nightmares away? who's the one that everyone talked to about their problems, the one who made sure everyone was healthy, that they passed their tests and battle perfectly so Sensei wouldn't fault them, the one who took the blame for your stupid mistakes? The one who would gladly die for his brothers, THE ONE THAT HAS TAKEN ALL KINDS OF INJURIES FOR THEM AND THE ONE WHO WAS THERE FOR ALL OF YOU WHEN SENSEI DIED? I WANTED TO GRIEVE TOO BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE I WAS HELPING YOU GUYS GET OVER YOURS! I'VE GIVEN UP SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU AND NONE OF YOU EVEN CARE! ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN! I'M NOT PERFECT, YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS POINTING IT OUT LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE!''

Leo took a deep breath, ''I know you guys have always hated my position as leader and think that you could do better but I'd like to see you try! and you know what? I'm just gonna let you cause I'm not just gonna take this anymore! I'm outta here! Good luck looking after yourselves and each other!'' Leo growled and left the lair with his weapons.

The three younger turtles stood frozen to the spot, it was true.. their leader and big brother had done so much for them and yet they had never thanked him. Not once had they shown gratitude for his loyalty to them!

''Am I the only one that feels like shit?'' Raph asked guiltily.

''I can't believe that Leo just left!'' Mikey frowned, ''he usually just takes it''

''That's the point Mikey, he's sick of it and.. I can't really blame him! It's gotta be difficult for him..'' Don frowned, ''Come on.. if we hurry we can follow him''

The turtles nodded and quickly escaped the lair, they could see Leo in the distance and so they followed as fast as possible.

They found him pacing around on a rooftop, they hid in the shadows as he grumbled to himself.

''They don't know what it's like to lead... If I make a mistake that could mean a death or injury for them... I told Splinter I was under too much pressure but he never listened!'' Leo growled, ''He must of known I couldn't handle it yet he still made me do it! Nobody ever cares if I hate it!''

Leo sat on the ledge and sighed sadly, ''I just wanted to be a big brother too them.. not a pain in the ass leader..''

''I know how you feel'' Leo spun around to see Karai behind him, ''I see you're still talking to yourself''

''I'm still the only one who'll listen'' Leo shrugged,

''Yeah, I know'' Karai smirked, ''Ever since I met you I knew you weren't fit to be a leader''

''Shut up Karai'' Leo growled, ''It's not nice to kick a turtle while he's down''

''I know but who cares, you're brothers surely don't'' Karai sneered, ''You're brothers will die at Shredder's hands with out their fearless leader but.. they won't want you back''

''Whether they want me back or not is up to them but I will always protect them even if it's from the shadows where they can't see me'' Leo sighed, he raised his head and stared up at the moon. Karai's sword ended up pressed against his throat.

''Wanna fight?'' She asked innocently,

''Must we do this every time we meet?'' Leo asked as the sword was removed. ''I'm not gonna fight you Karai, not tonight''

''Yeah.. you're easy when you've got something in your mind that makes you upset'' Karai laughed.

Leo heard her dash towards him and before he knew it he was flung across the roof and hit against a ledge, Karai came up to him. He heard the sounds of metal swishing through air and he could feel the stinging pain of being cut up.

''Karai'' he moaned as he opened his eyes, Karai grinned and licked his blood off of the blade. His body was covered in bloody cuts.

''mmm'' Karai moaned as she licked more blood off the blade, ''Your defeat tastes SO good!''

''Th-That's twisted and sick'' Leo grimaced,

''Oh well, you're not gonna be alive much longer to be bothered by it'' Karai lifter her sword above her head.

''DON'T YOU DARE!'' Leo and Karai turned to see three turtles rushing towards them, Karai smirked at Leo before driving the sword towards him. Leo moved as much as he could and the blade sunk into his shoulder, there was a burst of pain and Leo let out a loud pained gasp.

''YOU'RE SO DEAD!'' Raph and Mikey roared, they both went for Karai while Donatello tended to Leo.

''Leo? Leo?'' Donnie asked frantically as his eldest brother's eye lids drooped, there was a loud clap of thunder and the rain came pouring down. ''Leo? can you hear me?''

''Yeah... Donatello'' Leo groaned, ''Tell.. Raph.. Mikey... I love them.. and ...you too'' Leo moaned as his eyes fluttered closed.

''NO! NO LEO! WAKE UP!'' Donnie begged, Raph and Mikey joined him next to Leo.

''DON'T LEAVE US BIG BROTHER!'' Mikey begged, the turtles cried huge tears that splashed onto their brother's still form. There was a yelp and all three turtles were sprawled across the rooftop with Karai towering over them with a murderous look in her eyes.

''YOU FILTHY MUTANTS WILL DIE TONIGHT!'' She screamed, Leo's sapphire eyes flew open and he leapt to his feet and picked up his own bloody Katana. He growled as he ran up behind Karai, he looked into his blazing eyes as the sword went through her chest and out the other side.

He kicked her off the end of the sword,

''Nobody kills my brothers. EVER!'' He spat, He gripped his shoulder and winced.

''LEO! YOU'RE OK!'' Mikey and Donnie grinned as they and Raph hugged their leader and eldest brother.

''I can't leave you three alone for five minutes can I?'' Leo asked with an eye roll,

''We thought you'd left us'' Raph admitted,

''I would never leave you guys behind unless I had to'' Leo promised as he looked into their eyes, ''Do you really think I'd leave you when Splinter has just died?''

''No bro.. You're always here for us'' Raph, Mikey and Donnie grinned as they flung their arms around Leo.

They all went home and Donnie fixed up Leo's shoulder.

That night Leo was lying in bed when all three of his little brothers joined him in his bed and cuddled up to him.

''Hi guys'' he smiled,

''we really do appreciate you Leo'' Mikey mumbled, ''Honestly''

''We're real sorry bro'' Raph grumbled sadly,

''Oh and Leo, I told them what you told me to tell them'' Donnie grinned,

''try saying that ten times fast!'' Mikey giggled, the older turtles chuckled,

''And well..'' Don yawned,

''We love you too'' All three younger turtles smiled as they fell asleep against their brother. leo put his strong protective arms around them.

''You know, I don't think I'd ever give up my position.. I love you guys too much'' Leo breathed.

All four turtles slept with smiles on their faces and Master Splinter smiled upon them from his place in heaven. He had raised four truly remarkable sons and no parent could be prouder than he was of them now.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
